Typical drum brake parking brake actuating mechanisms used on automobiles for many years (and still being used) have required that the parking brake cable be inserted through the backing plate opening and positioned in approximate relation to the connection point with the parking brake actuating lever, which is pivotally mounted on one of the brake shoe assemblies. The assembly operator then has to maneuver the end of the parking brake cable and/or the parking brake actuating lever to make the connection. This therefore requires that such an assembly be done with the drum brake's being off of the remainder of the brake assembly so that visual and manipulative capabilities are present to complete the assembly. A typical example of such a connection requiring this type of assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,767 entitled "Brake Actuator," and issued Nov. 20, 1962.